


Munches and Crunches

by hitmewiththatfanart33



Series: WTIYS [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Tumblr, WTIYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitmewiththatfanart33/pseuds/hitmewiththatfanart33
Summary: When Roman comes over to make dinner with Virgil, he abruptly stops helping, and Virgil doesn't understand why until a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: WTIYS [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 96





	Munches and Crunches

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a WTIYS I'm hosting over on Tumblr! (Same URL.) You don't need an account to participate because I am taking anonymous submissions as long as you give yourself a unique name/tag/or use your AO3 username, so go check it out!

The sweet, thick smell of warm bubbling tomato soup with a block of cream cheese perfectly melted into it wafted past the breakfast bar and into the rest of Virgil’s small apartment. Roman lingered suspiciously in the corner in front of the fridge to his left, quiet with one white headphone in, mouthing something to himself. Virgil glanced at him over his shoulder a few times with curiosity building up inside of him, and the pressure of it forced his brow into a furrow. “What are you doing?” he asked finally, stirring his wooden spoon in slow swirls around the outer edge of the red Dutch oven. Roman looked up from his phone with a smirk before quickly looking back down without a word. 

Virgil raised an eyebrow at his strange boyfriend. “I thought you were supposed to be helping me cook,” he accused, pointing the spoon at him, forgetting that it had soup all over it momentarily. That being said, the orange liquid dripped onto the floor and the white stove, and he blushed. “Shit…” he whispered, though it was not a big deal. He quietly laughed at himself before placing the utensil back in the pot to snatch a paper towel from above the sink. 

He squatted down, wiped up the minor mess, tossed the paper in the trash, and went back to the stove with a put-out look at Roman who backed himself between the fridge and the wall to hide his phone. Virgil’s stomach churned nervously. What were those handsome brown eyes thinking? And why was he acting so disinterested by being on his phone when he’d come over to spend time with him? He hardly had time to fret, for a pair of gentle, strong arms slid around his waist from behind, and he instantly pressed into the safe and warm embrace. A content hum escaped his lips as Roman’s cute face pressed warmly into his neck, his soft fluff of brown hair brushing against his jaw.

Virgil barely repressed a squeak when the tenderness became a press of lips to the dip in his shoulder and then a soft nip to his neck, lighting his skin up with sensual tingling. “ _ Roman _ ,” he whined. They both knew he loved it. Loved it more than MCR, more than the Black Cauldron or the color black… more than anything in the world. Every moment with Roman was incredible (even if he randomly stopped helping him cook their tortellini soup in favor of being secretive.)

Roman’s nose nudged a loving trail up his skin until his mouth lingered by his ear, Virgil giggling while having the sense enough to turn off the stove. “What on earth are you—”

All of his questions were simultaneously answered the second a new display of Roman’s voice impressions hit his ears, sending goosebumps shooting down his arms, and Virgil began squirming because his breath tickled. “Roman is terribly sorry for not helping with the munches and crunches. He deserves smackings and whackings on his poor little head.” His laughter filled the kitchen, and he was sure in that moment that he loved this boy.

It was his favorite movie— Roman had done a perfect replica of Gurgi’s voice from his  _ favorite movie _ — and it meant… it meant that he  _ remembered.  _ What did he do to deserve someone who cared so _ much _ for him? And he knew— he  _ knew _ — it was over something so ridiculous and goofy and small, for it was a cartoon voice that sounded like a knock-off Gollum, but it was for  _ him.  _

When it was all said and done, and he was left breathless before their first home-made meal together, (Roman was rubbing loving circles on his arms with his thumbs and letting his lips lead an expedition to his neck), Virgil whispered the revelation. “I love you,” he breathed out. And again. “I love you. I love you so much.”

The warmth against his neck ceased with a quiet, sharp gasp from Roman, and Virgil’s heartbeat skyrocketed because  _ what if he’d just ruined this whole dinner and it was too soon and Roman didn’t feel the same?  _ Oh god… what had he done?

“I love you too. God, I love you,” came the murmur that quelled all of Virgil’s fears in a moment of perfect euphoria. Roman squeezed him close to his chest, breathing in the scent of his hair, and once his hold had loosened, Virgil turned around to cup his face with both hands and fiercely kissed him again and again and again until they were both too breathless for anything more. Virgil knew that he was Roman’s and Roman was his.

Roman pulled back a little, light hands resting on his hips, pressing their foreheads together and flattening Virgil’s black bangs between them. From here Virgil had a perfect view of his darkly tanned, chiseled face with his beautiful doe-like eyelashes. He looked like the cliche lifeguard at a public pool, and Virgil teased him for it all the time even though he loved it. “You have no idea how long I’ve been waiting for that. It’s kind of scary, actually,” Roman mumbled with a nervous laugh. 

“Then why didn’t you say it yourself?” he wondered, confused. Roman was one for sweeping romantic gestures, and known to wear his heart on his sleeve. It had led to far too many heartbreaks than Roman deserved— than  _ anyone  _ deserved— and…  _ oh.  _

“I wanted to be sure you were ready and that I wasn’t rushing you.”  _ Because you were scared? _

Virgil closed his eyes, hesitating a moment before connecting their mouths again. “Thank you.” He knew that fear alone never stopped his brave prince, and that to let Virgil say it first had been to know that Virgil took more time easing into things than most. 

Roman brushed his bangs away carefully. “Of course, my love.” The name sounded heavenly in his voice. “Now how about we finish dinner?”

Virgil grinned. This had been the perfect idea. “Okay.”


End file.
